U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,090 to Nicholas Warhol discloses a copy machine having an eddy current proximity detector that is positioned so that a document to be copied is scanned by the detector. If the document to be copied carries a piece of metal, such as a flat, narrow, metallic strip, the strip is detected by the detector which in turn signals the copy machine to prevent it from producing a copy of the document. Documents using such metallic strips sometimes are produced initially using an office copier or duplicator. It is preferred that the sheets of copy paper used to produce such documents have the metallic strip attached to each copy sheet prior to use of the copy paper for receiving the copy image in a copying process. This presents a problem since the metallic strips, which are cut from flat stock, have rough edges which interfere with the feeding of such strip bearing copy sheets into a copy machine. Attachment of the metallic strip to paper, therefore, presents a problem if it is to be used as copy paper for a copy machine.